wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hit
Hit refers to physical damage that occurs as a result of an attack made with melee or ranged weapons. Basically it reduces the chance to miss with your attack (see below). The chance to hit increases by 1% per 32.79 hit rating points at level 80, 15.77 hit rating points at level 70, and 10 hit rating points at level 60. The base chance to miss with maximum weapon skill against an opponent of equal level is 5% for two handed and 24% for dual wield. With Patch 3.0, both hit and spell hit use the same basic hit rating attribute within the combat rating system, although the similarity largely ends there — they are effectively distinct attributes derived from the same rating. Calculating miss rate If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill (see types of combat skills) is less than or equal to 10, then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: * with two-hander: 5% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill)*0.1% * with dual-wielding: 24% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill)*0.1% If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is greater than 10, then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: * with two-hander: 6% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill - 10)*0.4% * with dual-wielding: 25% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill - 10)*0.4% Applying these formulas gives the following base miss rate for a Level 80 character with a 400 Weapon Skill: :* v. Level 80 mob: 5.0% / dual-wield: 24% :* v. Level 81 mob: 5.5% / dual-wield: 24.5% :* v. Level 82 mob: 6.0% / dual-wield: 25% (level of most heroic bosses) :* v. Level 83 mob: 8.0% / dual-wield: 27% (level of raid bosses) :* 32.79 hit rating reduces your chance to miss by 1% Thus, if you are a Level 80 character with a Weapon Skill of 400 and no talents increasing your chance to hit, you need a Hit Rating of 263 (8.02%) to never miss a shot against a Level 83 boss (or skull mob) with a special attack or single-wield auto-attack (see hit rating cap below). What this means is that there is a big +hit benefit to keeping your Weapon Skill within 10 levels of the mobs you are trying to fight. For example, by improving your Weapon Skill from 390 to 395, you effectively reduce your chance to miss against Level 81 mobs by 2.6%. However, after getting to 395, increasing your Weapon Skill the next 5 levels, to 400, only reduces your chance to miss by an additional 0.2% (or 2.8% in total). Also, note that there is a huge jump in miss rate reduction by going from 394 to 395 Weapon Skill. This is the point where you switch from one formula to the other, and so this particular single point of Weapon Skill is worth a dramatic +1% hit against a Level 81 mob/boss. Melee attacks divide into two categories: auto-attacks (white attack/damage) and special attacks (yellow attack/damage). Attacking a mob from behind removes parry and block from both tables, provided the attack is more than 0.5 yards away. Hit rating cap In the context of stats, the term "cap" refers to the point at which equipping more of a particular stat will have no additional value. For hit rating the cap usually discussed is in regards to raid bosses. For example, once you reach or surpass the hit cap, you will never miss an attack against a raid boss unless you are under the effect of some debuff that reduces your hit chance (for example, Archavon the Stone Watcher's gas cloud). As shown above, your base chance to miss a raid boss while dual wielding is 27% with auto-attack on both hands. Your base chance to miss a special attack is 8%. For each 15.77 hit rating at level 70 or 32.79 hit rating at level 80, you reduce your chance to miss by 1%. Thus we can calculate hit caps for auto-attack and special attacks: A "soft" cap is the point at which your yellow attacks will always hit and more hit rating has no effect on them. A "hard" cap is the point at which your autoattacks will always hit and more hit rating does absolutely nothing for you. :Note: For DPS exclusively doing heroics and not planning on raiding at all, the hit cap is lower, since heroic bosses are never higher than 82 (see "Calculating Miss Rate", above). All Level 80 Physical DPS * Dual-wield auto-attack: 886 hit rating * Special DW attack or any type of Single-wield attack (auto/special) or any type of ranged physical attack (auto/special): 263 hit rating Hit rating chart Note: for practical purpose, since hit rating is always integer, you need to round up the above numbers to ensure true hit-cap. 262 = 7.99% 263 = 8.02%. Six Sigma Miss per Hit Opportunities (on level 80) Reaching the Hit Cap for Special Attacks (soft cap) Heroic Presence Heroic Presence is a draenei passive ability that give draenei a 1% reduction in hit rating requirement. When raiding, remember to take it into account: *The presence of a draenei in your party (not just raid; it is still party-only). Their Heroic Presence racial ability gives +1% chance to hit with all attacks (spell or physical). At lvl80 physical dps (melees or hunters) can use this to swap 32.79 points of hit rating designated to reach their physical-attacks-cap for more useful stats. However Heroic Presence for lvl80 players translates to only 26.23 hit rating points when it comes to spells. This distinction can be useful to avoid any miscalculations, for, abilities like taunt and growl are still considered spells. Bear this in mind if you are planning to hit the spell cap for taunt-sensitive bossfights. Crushing Blows must also be considered for mobs +4 levels above you. Auto attacks Each melee auto attack made by characters against mobs will result in one of the following (in order of precedence): Hit chance doesn't work by increasing the amount of "Hit" on these tables. Instead, it works by decreasing the amount of miss. ;Example #1 Critical strike chance "fills in" the hit chance portion of this table. Crit is "capped" when the crit chance exceeds the amount of hit chance on the table. Until we reach that cap, hit chance has NO effect on crit chance. For example: maximum dual wielding weapon skill, chance to hit 0% and chance to critical strike 50%. Dual wield auto-attacking a raid boss from behind results in a loss of 8.6% critical strike: ;Example #2 Increase chance to hit to 10% and decrease chance to critical strike to 45% results in no loss of critical strike: It is actually quite difficult to be crit capped without trying. This is one reason why it's important to maintain a balance of stats, and not to "stack" any one stat indiscriminately. Special attacks Each melee special attack made by characters against mobs will result in one of the following in order of precedence: The system is exactly the same as normal attacks, except the miss chance is reduced to 8%. (There is no evidence to support a 2-roll attack table save a post from 2006 on the EJ forums. Additionally, the testing itself was neither strict nor rigorous. From a programming perspective, it makes much more sense to use a single calculation rather than having 2 ongoing calculations.) Until you do very basic tests and see that there is a very large disparity between special attacks, white attacks and character sheet crit and hit listings indicating there is a special scenario for yellow attacks. From a programming perspective it is no less feasible than checking if each attack is made from behind for consideration of rogues and dodge. Enhancers Enchantments * - Ranged only. * * * * * - Enchant learned from . * * * * * * - Added in patch 3.1. * - Temporary; this is from the Love is in the Air event. Gems Cooking adds 20 Hit for 30 minutes. and add 40 Hit rating for 1 hour. Common Misunderstanding of Hit For completely uninformed players, many of them would ignore hit. In fact, hit rating is the most valuable stat for most DPS classes. This is because for the same amount of item points, hit rating usually gives higher increase in overall damage output than other stats. Therefore, it is advisable for most DPS to stack hit rating until hit-capped. On the other hand, it is also common to see people over-value the benefit of hit rating. Some players stack hit rating indiscriminately without realizing that their hit is over-capped by a large amount. This is especially easy for classes that have lower hit cap, such as hunters. Any hit rating above the hit cap is useless. Therefore, one should adjust the hit rating so that it is not overshot by too much. Another common misconception is people over-value hit rating too much, to the degree that they choose gear of a lower quality with hit rating over others that have higher quality but no hit rating. They totally forget why we want hit rating: to maximize the damage output. For example, imagine there are two helms with similar stats except that one has 20 more hit rating, while the other has 40 more critical strike rating (or other stats for classes that value crit less). Although 1 hit rating is better than 1 critical strike rating usually, 40 critical strike rating is better than 20 hit rating. Therefore, one should still choose the second helm even this means he/she will be further away from being hit-capped. In general, we should choose the piece of gear that provides higher improvement in damage output, regardless of whether it has hit rating or not. See also *Combat *Combat rating system *Attack table *Weapon skill External links *Hit Rating Theorycraft *Roguecraft 101 Category:Game terms Category:Combat Category:Formulas and game mechanics